fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Carol Akatsuki
Carol Akatsuki is a girl who is very serious but however it's stated in the Go! sonic precure fanbook that she wants to escape from all the conflict her family had in the past. It also states that she was held hostage by the Deadly Six and trained her as a ruthless killing machine. She is also the Crystal Highschool school president. History When Carol was 10 years old, her older sister Akatsuki Kaori in which she was Cure Marine (This is a different Cure Marine) once saved the city from The Deadly Six who they had her older sister as their target. Carol was watching everything going on and she tried to escape. However, Kaori used the last of her powers to defeat The Deadly Six but they were almost defeated. Carol then had to watch her sister die as rubble from the collapsed buliding fell onto Kaori. Carol then cried and her wish was that she wants to be strong just like her older sister. However, all of that changed 3 years later when she was lured by The Deadly Six using a mecha dragon that Zavok made. She was never heard from again leaving police telling the public to issue an Amber Alert. When in reality she was held hostage by The Deadly Six and they brainwashed and made her the absolute killing machine. Fast forward to the present day, she has changed a bit since she was free. She's been more happier and she's more active than ever. Personality We know she can be serious but she also has a big heart for others especially towards Akira. She's also an otaku and can be pretty moody and funny. However, when someone does something wrong with anything of hers such as throwing a volleyball at her or ruins her lunch she gets dark and tries to threaten them. Akira and Yoko also notice her actions and try to get her to calm down. Some of the classmates also notice her actions as well too as very dangerous. In other words, she shares the same personality with Peridot from Steven Universe. She also acts cool around women and will sometimes acts as a lady's man. Hobbies * Gaming * Blogging * Reads Manga * Watches anime * Listens to music * Watches online videos Realationships * Akira harinezumi - She is active around her and even if she goes dark, she will do everything in her will to protect her. But also she's her cousin. * Yoko Kiyoshi - She doesn't know why that Yoko hates her. Maybe it's her father, she doesn't know why. Maybe it's her father. * Mika Kagesaki - She thought that she acts snotty, but as Cure Shadow, she found her as a very gourgous cure. * Akiko Beniko - Despite the two being easily tempered, they really get along and suit themselves as princes to the others. * Zavok - Carol's father and her fairy. He tries to train her to become a strong Zeti like her father, but it eventually goes downhill. But since they have a strong bond, they'll pretty much do stuff together back in Lost Hex. She tries to work out problems with him in Crystal City. * Gina Mirai - Not much of these two are known yet. But as of right now is that Gina wants to be just like her. Songs Rose of Love Skies the Limit Taking you down! Duets Forgive my sins with Yoko Kiyoshi Dragons Might with Zavok Our Future with Akira harinezumi and Yoko Kiyoshi Get Wild! with Akira harinezumi Form Zarol Cure Dragon Prince Dragon Super Cure Dragon Gallery Chibi Carol.png|Chibi Carol Cure Sonic and Cure dragon.png|Cure Dragon and Cure Sonic Cure Dragon2.png|Cure Dragon Category:Go! sonic precure Category:Red Cures Category:Fire using Cures Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:MaverickYveltal's characters